


1. Una sola occasione per essere noi stessi

by thunderboltandlightening



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elippo, Elippovibes, Filipposbigdickenergy, M/M, noregaadoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderboltandlightening/pseuds/thunderboltandlightening
Summary: Scriverò ancora degli Elippo. Hanno il mio cuore.Scusate per eventuali frasi grammaticalmente un po' così. Sono distratta.A presto e buon Natale!





	1. Una sola occasione per essere noi stessi

Filippo si riteneva inconsciamente disposto all’autodistruzione e al masochismo: nient’altro poteva spiegare l’infelice scelta di iscriversi a ingegneria biomedica se non un celato odio verso di sè; ed era proprio in attimi di sconforto nero – equazioni differenziali omogenee a coefficienti costanti? – che, non l’avrebbe mai detto, si trovava a rimpiangere le vecchie traduzioni dal greco come un amico spesso maltrattato, ma fidato e sicuro.  
Quel pomeriggio stava già da due ore chino e torto sul quaderno a quadretti pieno di appunti, dimostrazioni, esercizi, sforzandosi – viso contratto, profonda ruga fra le sopracciglia, occhi esaminatori, bocca arricciata in ragionamenti borbottati – di capire e assimilare il più che poteva – perchè l’orale era fra due settimane e non se ne parlava di fallirlo una seconda volta. Gli bastava uno striminzito 23, e sti cazzi.  
Il cellulare che vibrò sul tavolo distolse però Filippo dalle sue paturnie matematiche, e da ogni sua buona intenzione. Lesse il nome sullo schermo e portò subito il telefono all’orecchio, un po’ agitato, un po’ eccitato.  
“Pronto?”  
“Ehi. Ciao.”  
Gli parlò una voce calda, esitante. Assaporò quel suono gentile, quasi potesse sentirlo sulla lingua.  
“Ciao.”  
“Che dici? Com’è?”  
“Eh, studio analisi. Va un po’ così... boh.”  
“Eh, va un po’ così anche a me.”  
Silenzio.  
“Pensavo... ti va se stasera salgo un po’ da te? I ragazzi non escono... ci facciamo due birre... ho l’erba dell’altra volta che t’era piaciuta...”  
Filippo si morse fortissimo il labbro e il piercing e strizzò gli occhi, cercando di contenere la sorpresa e l’immediata scarica di adrenalina che seguì.  
_Certo che puoi passare stasera, passa anche domani, domenica, il mese prossimo, passa sempre da me. _  
Gli tremò appena la voce mentre confermava: “Mi va bene, sono libero.”__

__***_ _

___Le dieci e venti._  
Venti minuti di ritardo.  
Filippo vagava per la casa controllandosi di continuo capelli e camicia in bagno. Perchè era così in ritardo?!  
Aveva pulito e profumato gli ambienti e spedito Eleonora dritta da Eva per la notte.  
“Che palle Filì! Prenotati una stanza in un hotel!” aveva sbroccato lei, puntandogli addosso gli occhioni verdi piccati.  
“Eddai Ele, io non mi lamento mai quando tocca a me sloggiare!”  
“Ma quando mai è successo?!” e via a battibeccare; però Eleonora era un osso duro e Filippo sapeva che per scollarsela di dosso doveva impressionarla sul serio.  
“Va bene, resta, sentirai tuo fratello e un altro maschio scopare senza ritegno, se la cosa non turba te non turba nemmeno me, figurati.”  
Lo aveva detto proprio a cazzo, perchè in realtà non aveva idea della che piega avrebbe preso la serata, così come non aveva ben chiare le intenzioni di Elia. Gli piaceva? Era etero-confuso? Lo stava usando per ‘na frociata di una sera?  
Non sapeva che pensare. Era certo però di essere preso e attratto come non gli accadeva da tempo.  
“Non me ne frega niente di quello che combini.”  
“Benissimo”, fece lui rilassato, “sappi che non avrai pace, e sono serio, mi conosci. Ti giuro Eleonò che verremo in stanza tua con l’uccello in mano, spruzzeremo da tutte le parti e... ”  
“Quanto rompi! Me ne vado, me ne vado!” aveva allora urlato lei.  
Be’, Eleonora se n’era effettivamente andata da più di tre quarti d’ora. Era tutto pronto.  
Nemmeno avesse preso accordi col caso, proprio in quell’istante qualcuno citofonò.  
Filippo si fiondò ad aprire, il cuore che gli galoppava nel petto; gli partì l’impulso di pisciare, sbuffò, si risistemò ciuffo biondo e colletto, pensò alle celle voltaiche, ai purosangue arabi e a sua nonna, inspirò e aprì il portone, attendendo il suo ospite sulla soglia.  
Sentiva i passi pesanti di Elia sulle scale; se lo vide poi spuntare a sinistra, gradualmente, prima il capo e il petto, poi il resto. Incrociarono gli occhi e sorrisero, Filippo a labbra strette, come chi voglia prima sondare il terreno, valutare e solo dopo decidere se e quanto osare, Elia espansivo ma teso, come uno che, fin troppo sensibile alla presenza dell’altro, mascheri il proprio disagio dietro una disinvoltura nervosa.  
Si salutarono ed entrarono in casa. Elia aveva portato con sè varie birre fredde fra cui un esemplare del Peccio – ma lo aveva fatto principalmente per avere qualcosa di cui parlare e ridere, perchè temeva i silenzi e l’imbarazzo. Invece il loro affiatamento – il feeling, l’intesa – tornò a manifestarsi, e presto Elia si sentì molto a suo agio, perchè sia conversare che scherzare con Filippo risultava semplice e piacevole – si capivano, la pensavano allo stesso modo su vari fronti, se ne uscivano con battute brillanti e ne ridevano di gusto. Era stato così dalla prima volta che s’erano conosciuti – li aveva presentati Martino qualche settimana prima, verso Natale, in occasione di una tombolata a cui entrambi avevano partecipato con scazzo.  
Invece s’erano scoperti e guardati, occhi negli occhi, sguardi sfuggenti ma a tratti lunghi e intensi, e s’erano sfiorati le mani – una volta quando Filippo gli aveva passato una fetta di panettone, un’altra quando gli aveva rifilato il suo asso, un’altra per sbaglio – ed Elia era tutto scombussolato, gli bruciava lo stomaco e gli formicolava il petto ogni volta che aveva un contatto col tipo dal ciuffo ossigenato, e non gli era mai successo, non certo con un maschio, e sicuramente era paradossale che gli accadesse con l’Argentina sotto il suo stesso tetto, fasciata di rosso e bella come l’estate.  
S’erano poi rivisti svariate volte coi Contrabbandieri e Niccolò. A Filippo piacevano sebbene frequentassero ancora le superiori, li trovava genuini e allegri; soprattutto, però, gli piaceva incontrare Elia.  
Una sera gli unici a voler uscire erano loro due, così s’accordarono e, per la primissima volta, vagarono da soli per le strade di Roma... all’albeggiare, quando si separarono, si promisero con fin troppa euforia che avrebbero replicato.  
“Quindi mi dicevi che vuoi fare scienze politiche appena finisci...?”  
Erano appoggiati coi gomiti alla ringhiera dell’ampio balcone di Filippo. Da lì si aveva una bellissima visuale di Roma nella notte tutta illuminata. Parlavano e bevevano birra, un po’ infreddoliti, osservando la miriade di luci in lontananza.  
“Seh.”  
“Bello. Cioè non conosco, però mi è sempre sembrato interessante.”  
“I miei volevano che scegliessi giurisprudenza a sto punto. Io gli ho detto che tutto l’ambiente giuridico per me è l’ipocrisia elevata a sistema, che mi dà il vomito e che non mi era mai proprio piaciuta l’idea di fare l’avvocato nè tantomeno il giudice, e poi ‘nsomma se so rassegnati.”  
“E dopo? Okay già te l’ho chiesto, però boh magari c’hai pensato in sti giorni.”  
Elia fece spallucce e sorrise. “Boh, poi si vede.”  
Filippo sorrise a sua volta, perchè quel modo di fare gli piaceva e lo eccitava. Elia era estremamente concreto, viveva il presente, se la godeva con calma.  
“Eh, che ridi?” gli fece, vedendolo ridersela sotto i baffi.  
“No, è che tu sei così. Sei molto easy. Vivi, te fai scorrere, e poi si vede.”  
“Come devo prenderla questa cosa?” ridacchiò.  
“E’ detto in positivo, sta tranquillo.”  
“E’ molto semplice... oggi ci siamo, domani non ci siamo più. Ci resta solo il momento. Abbiamo una sola occasione per essere noi stessi.”  
Il suo sguardo si perse nel nero e Filippo si chiese che pensieri gli attraversassero la mente, e come potessero profondità e sensibilità coinciliarsi con la personalità leggera e chiassosa che Elia aveva sempre mostrato. Si chiese in che modo fronteggiava il dolore, se esplodesse incontenibile in pianti ed episodi d’ira ai danni del malcapitato che gli si trovava vicino, o se lo reprimesse in angoli reconditi di sè, portandoselo sempre dentro a corrodergli lo stomaco e la serenità.  
“Ti sembra strano che mi escano questi discorsi?”  
Filippo esitò. “Diciamo che uno che t’ha visto due volte in croce non se l’aspetterebbe.”  
“Sì, lo so” rise l’altro. “Lo so come sembro.”  
Si girò e lo fissò negli occhi. “Però questa è la superficie, e penso tu lo abbia capito.”  
Filippo annuì, mantenne lo sguardo. “Sto iniziando a intuire delle cose, sì.”  
Calò il silenzio. Era però un silenzio elettrico, pieno di tensione e d’attesa. Si fissavano negli occhi e si parlavano muti. Era un gioco a chi avrebbe ceduto prima, entrambi lo sapevano, entrambi lo volevano ed erano maturi abbastanza da non nasconderlo.  
Poi Elia agì, ed era la sua cieca volontà ad avere il controllo quando il suo braccio scivolò sulla schiena di Filippo immobile e raggelato; era ormai l’istinto a guidarlo quando gli premette il bacino sui fianchi, e con l’altra mano gli prese il viso e se lo portò a due centimetri dal suo. Fu per entrambi come accendersi in quel preciso momento – ansimarono, senza fiato, coi nasi che si cercavano e si sfioravano, le bocche schiuse, gli occhi che si scrutavano bramosi e impauriti. Filippo decise allora di terminare quel gioco di attese. Si sporse, abbattendo quell’ultima distanza, gli posò le labbra sulla bocca e fu come morire, fu come venir meno su quelle labbra umide, fredde e intollerabilmente soffici, labbra che risposero, che lo ricambiarono con la stessa fame e la stessa sofferta, sensuale, erotica dolcezza. Gemette Elia quando Filippo se lo avvolse fra le braccia con furia, stringendolo al petto, i loro cuori che battevano all’impazzata l’uno sull’altro; scelse di perdersi del tutto mentre accoglieva in bocca la sua lingua, calda, tenera, conturbante; si dimenticò dei suoi amici, di sua madre, della scuola, di tutti i suoi scazzi mentre sollevava Filippo contro il muro e si allacciava le sue cosce ai fianchi, premendosi contro di lui perchè _ce lo avevano entrambi duro come il marmo e cazzo se era bello, cazzo se voleva strusciarglisi contro, _incalzante, e alimentare quel fuoco.__  
Partì una suoneria prepotente. Elia sobbalzò e si staccò da Filippo e dalla sua lingua, lasciandolo con l’espressione più confusa e annebbiata del mondo.  
Frugò nella tasca, ancora barcollante, senza guardare l’altro, ed estrasse il cellulare che continuava a strillare. Era Giò. _Cazzo vuole a quest’ora?_  
“Oh... fratè...”  
“Oi Elì! Ma dove sei? Io e Luchino siamo arrivati da mezz’ora.”  
Elia non capì.  
“Ma dove, scusa?”  
“Come dove... la festa der Peccio, fratè...”  
_Porca troia._  
“Nooo... no fratè l’ho proprio scordato...”  
“Ma come l’hai scordato, zì?! La festa da Peccio, che significa che l’hai scordata?!”  
“Nooo... so’ coglione, cazzo... l’ho proprio rimossa... ormai non posso più cioè sto facendo un’altra cosa...”  
Alzò gli occhi su Filippo che ascoltava in silenzio, sguardo basso, mani in tasca, appoggiato al muro.  
“E che cazzo Elia, dai, ma come si fa!”  
“Non so che dirti, Giò... veramente mi dispiace un sacco...”  
“Vabbè, ce sentiamo.”  
Giò riattaccò così, incazzato nero, senza dargli il tempo di aggiungere altro.  
Elia sospirò e mise via il telefono dopo averlo silenziato. Era sinceramente dispiaciuto di aver pisciato la festa di cui i Contrabbandieri parlavano da giorni. Ma sapeva avrebbero risolto.  
Era l’effetto di Filippo. Si sentiva quasi ossessionato da lui e da quella situazione.  
“Se ti dispiace così tanto non essere lì puoi anche andare via.”  
Tagliente e distaccato.  
Elia lo guardò incredulo. “Che?! Ma che dici?”  
“Hai capito benissimo.”  
Restò spiazzato. Non aveva forse mostrato abbondante interesse nei suoi confronti quella sera?  
“Ma che c’hai, Filì?”  
Gli si avvicinò e gli alzò il viso con un gesto gentile della mano, costringendolo a guardarlo. “Che c’è?”  
Di nuovo, gli occhi caldi di Elia si persero nei pozzi scuri e freddi di Filippo, che lo guardava impassibile. Il cuore accelerò, il fiato venne meno, sentì una nuova ondata di eccitazione elettrizzarlo. Non si trattenne e, sporgendosi, tenendogli il viso, lo baciò.  
Filippo non si scostò, non lo abbracciò, non fece nulla, restò immobile, a labbra sigillate.  
“Oh Filì! Ma che cazzo hai!” gli sbroccò in faccia, lo strattonò per le spalle, gli occhi furiosi e le guance in fiamme.  
“Voglio sapere perchè sei qua.”  
Di nuovo quel tono. Imperturbabile e freddo.  
Perchè era venuto lì? Perchè lo aveva abbracciato, e baciato, e gli si era strusciato contro, perchè adesso gli stava urlando a un pelo dal viso, perchè si sentiva in diritto di avanzare pretese su di lui, su di loro?  
Ma aveva capito dove stava andando a parare Filippo. Disse quel che pensava senza esitazioni, mostrandosi determinato.  
“Lo sai. Perchè mi piaci.”  
“M-mmh. Ma te sei sempre stato etero. Che c’è, vuoi giocare?”  
“Non hai capito niente.”  
“No, eh?”  
“Zero.”  
Si provocavano con rabbia, sfida e desiderio a pochi centimetri dai rispettivi visi.  
“Se stavolta non mi baci ti mordo.”  
Filippo sorrise inquieto. _Fallo, cazzo. Mordimi le labbra, il collo, il petto. Non aspetto altro._  
Di nuovo Elia gli si buttò addosso, ficcandogli la lingua in bocca e baciandolo a fondo e con trasporto, mettendoci tutta la passione e l’energia che sentiva scorrergli nelle vene. Filippo ricambiò con altrettanta fame e gli succhiò il labbro inferiore.  
Elia emise un suono gutturale, eccitato e affannato. Ebbe un pensiero perverso, la sua mano gli scese tra le cosce, gliel’afferrò e se lo sfregò contro con foga crescente. “Andiamo dentro”, sbuffò.  
“Non resisiti più, stronzetto?”  
“No, cazzo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Scriverò ancora degli Elippo. Hanno il mio cuore.  
> Scusate per eventuali frasi grammaticalmente un po' così. Sono distratta.  
> A presto e buon Natale!


End file.
